Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to remote computing, and, more specifically, to user interface session management in a multi-session computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI) generally comprises a shared computing model in which a high performance computer, such as a server, runs multiple concurrent virtual machines (VM), each VM comprising an operating system and application software typical of a standard desktop computer. Remote computers, such as thin clients, zero clients, or mobile devices, each establish a connection with a particular VM, typically designated by a connection broker in communication with both the server and remote computing devices.
The user experience associated with a remote computing session between a VM and a remote computer becomes subject to performance degradation (i.e., increased latency, poor video quality, and/or dysfunctional peripheral devices) in various situations where the server becomes overloaded or the VM is migrated to a different server for administrative reasons, such as scheduled maintenance or load balancing measures.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for managing remote computing sessions in such a manner as to overcome such degradation in the user experience.